


The One Where Adam Eats Shit

by OwenIsConfused



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert, Swearing, but it’s me beating the shit out of this dude, crackfic, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsConfused/pseuds/OwenIsConfused
Summary: I insert myself into sk8 the infinity, and beat the shit out of adam
Relationships: Adam/death
Comments: 78
Kudos: 323





	The One Where Adam Eats Shit

“Hey fuckface!” I yell at the blue-haired man wearing a discount Hisoka costume.

I can tell he’s already underestimating me because I’m barely 154cm and am clearly about as familiar with a skateboard as I am with the top of a shelf, but this is how I know that I’ve won. 

He smirks, apparently in good enough spirits to humor me for a few minutes. 

I take a deep breath and, preventing a murder through self-restraint, scream, “I challenge you, you creepy-ass pedophile! I’ll kick your ass straight into the fucking stratosphere unless you’re too much of a fucking pussy to take me on!” 

He accepts, and gets ready for what he expects to be another one-sided race where he brutalizes his opponent, but what this rich loser doesn’t realize is that we’re already breaking the law, so the rules of this place don’t mean shit and I never said I challenged him to a race.

While he’s turned around (completely relaxed cause wtf is this weak looking bitch gonna do to him right?) I ready my metal skateboard in my hands, lifting it far above my head, and absolutely fucking SMASH that fucker down on Adam’s stupid fucking head. 

He’s crumpled on the ground, but fortunately still conscious.

”You really thought you were above physical attack? Did you really think we’d all just let some shitty Hisoka ripoff wander around doing weird shit to teenagers? To literal goddamn children? Fuck you jackass!” 

No longer clouded by his own arrogance, he now sees that my “skateboard” doesn’t even have wheels. I literally just brought a hunk of metal with the sole intention of wrecking his shit. Finally everyone sees what they have always wanted. Adam crying.

But I put down the hunk of metal, which renders him confused for a second before I grab _his_ skateboard and finish the job with that. 

Since everyone is obviously on my side, some people pick up his mangled, unconscious body and toss him out the gates.

”The evil is defeated” I say to the resounding cheers from the crowd around me.

The Hisoka knockoff fucking dies or whatever.

The End


End file.
